runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Story: The Return of Zaros
Preface This is an experimental story/roleplay. As in any normal roleplays, you are allowed to submit characters, ideas, events, and/or items to be included in the story. However, I do all of the writing, and any modifications to the story itself will be reversed. I still want input, though, and you can request episodes or parts of episodes. You can comment on my User Talk page about how you like the way I use your ideas. I will listen if you ask me to change ideas based on your preferences, but I decide whether details are noteworthy to be changed or not. The rules for what you can and cannot use are simple: #Obey all of the rules that Jagex and this wiki have already imposed. #Keep the items realistic to RuneScape. For example, no machine guns may be used as they came into being in the 19th century, but semi-automatic repeating crossbows may, as people had access to the technology in the time in which RuneScape is set. #All events must take place in RuneScape (no real-world events), but other dimensions of RuneScape, like the Abyss, are allowed and encouraged. #Player-made quests are allowed so long as they do not disrupt the flow of RuneScape too much. For example, a quest that kills a major god would not be allowed, but a quest that kills minor characters like Veronica from Ernest the Chicken would. #I will not include any ideas that break one or more of these rules, but if you modify them so that they are appropriate I might. I am interested to see how this experimental story / roleplay turns out, and I look forward to seeing some new ideas. Enjoy! Contributors Please list your name here if you share any ideas with me. *Sorenrob1 *list your names here Characters Feel free to request your own characters here. Please include info about your character(s) like I have below. Do not include any offensive terms, and please do not suggest all-powerful characters either. Other than that, you have complete freedom. You can group all of your characters under your name in the sub-heading. If you do this, you will not have to include your user name in the info section. Sorenrob1's Characters * Name: Sorenrob1 * Age: 34 * Birthplace: Arandar * Profession: Scholar, Warrior/Mage * Status: High-middle class * Alignment: Anti-Chaotic * Worships: Zaros and Armadyl * Goal: to overthrow Zamorak and bring power to the Zarosian Mahjarrat * Name: Zarosrising * Age: 23 * Birthplace: Morytania * Profession: Mercenary * Status: Low-middle class * Alignment: Neutral * Worships: Zaros * Goal: to return Morytania to its former glory FaecPwner9000's Characters * Name: Wirschtoyle F. Dragonicus * Age: 12741 * Birthplace: Ghorrock Fortress, 2nd age. * Profession: Swordplay * Status: Middle class * Alignment: Zarosian * Race: Demigod * Personal goals: To restore Zarosian rule to all of Gielinor. Plot Ideas Please share any ideas relating to the story itself here. Please include your user name so I can reply to your comments. Prologue Sorenrob1 was not happy. He sat in a wooden chair before a large table covered with piles of books and 4 particularly thick volumes open in front of him. He leafed through all of them, scanning each for any sign of a connection between them. After a few moments of this, he gave an impatient grunt and slammed them shut one after the other. Among the titles were A Brief History of the God Wars, Mahjarrat of the Last Century, The Ancient Magicks, and The Jagex Guide to Quests and Quest Series. He rose from the chair to see a dark armor-clad figure stepped from a pulsating portal in the garden outside. "Ah. Zarosrising. You have returned." The figure stepped forward, removing its black full-face helmet to reveal a tired-looking man's face with long light brown hair. "I take it your research was inconclusive?" "Yes. You look tired; sit down in the parlour while I get us some Dragon Bitter." As Sorenrob1 turned toward the kitchen, Zarosrising unclipped his sheathed sword, removed his shield from his back, and plopped down onto a rocking chair before the hearth. He reached into his backpack and withdrew a small, folded piece of papyrus. When Sorenrob1 reappeared with two frothing glasses of Dragon Bitter, Zarosrising showed him the papyrus. "I was in Castle Wars when an old hooded man appeared and gave this to me. Do you know what it is?" Sorenrob1 glanced at the note and immediately directed his full attention to it. A brief note written in red ink was scribbled on the torn piece of papyrus. It read: To Sorenrob1 of Yanille: Thou art a fool if thou thinks it wise to so blatantly show thy plot against my master, as the rest of thy pitiful Order. I know of they who have searched alongside thee. All are now dead, save one, and one broken warrior cannot stop the darkness that is to come. If thou beest as wise as thou believes, thou shalt turn thyself in to the power that will by daybreak have consumed all of Gielinor and thou along with it. Glory to Chaos: Glory to my Master, Hazeel Sorenrob1 stared thoughtfully at the note for almost a full minute when Zarosrising turned to him and asked, "I know who Hazeel is, and I know that this is a threat, but I am still lost on the course of action to take." Sorenrob1 folded the note and slipped it into his belt pouch. "Pack your things," he said with an air of finality. "We're leaving." Chapter 1: Escape and Evasion As soon as the two adventurers left via the exit portal, they found themselves face-to-face with an Elite Black Knight. He raised his sword and said in an angry voice, "Zamorak has commanded me to take you into custody. Surrender, and I might consider letting you live." Sorenrob1 dropped his Dragon Longsword and raised his hands over his head; Zarosrising did the same. Of course, the Kinshra had no intention of letting any of them live. He snarled and raised his sword to strike. Zarosrising ducked the blow, scooped up his and Sorenrob1's swords, and ran, Sorenrob1 following close behind. Eventually, all three began to tire, until Sorenrob1 decided to hide behind a mound of earth. Only then did he notice the two Ogre feet on top of the mound and, more importantly, their owner. Just as the Black Knight got withing striking distance, the huge ogre gave a mighty bellow and hit Sorenrob1 with his club. He went flying, and the Kinshra followed. The chase wound around the entire area of Yanille, until eventually it came to an end by the banks of a large river that flowed through distant Ardougne all the way to Castle Wars and beyond. Sorenrob1 backed up against the riverbank, readying his sword. The Elite Black Knight lunged forward, and Sorenrob1 parried the blow and delivered a counter-strike. Then Zarosrising charged over a hill and body slammed the knight. Both tumbled to the ground, but the knight shoved Zarosrising off and made to run him through. Sorenrob1 leaped to his friend's defense, but the Kinshra began to pray to Zamorak and Sorenrob1's attack simply bounced off the knight's invisible shield. Category:Role Play